


Better Left Unknown

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of research Buffy finds a book she shouldn't have and a question arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Left Unknown  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 433  
>  **Summary:** In the middle of research Buffy finds a book she shouldn't have and a question arises.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'bukkake' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for [joss100](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)

A sigh escaped her and echoed around the library as she flipped through the very large, very old book lying on the table in front of her. She released another sigh, this one louder than before. Once again she was spending her Saturday night, not on a date like any normal sixteen-year-old girl but knee deep in research. A frown marred Buffy’s face as she read. She wasn’t quite sure what this particular book had to do with the demon she was hunting. “Giles?”

“Hmmm?” He didn’t bother to look up from the book he was flipping through as he reached for his cup of tea.

“What’s bukkake mean?”

Giles sputtered as he strangled on his tea. _What in the bloody hell was she reading?_ He cleared his throat as he quickly removed his glasses and began to clean them furiously. He slid his glasses back on as he leaned over her shoulder. “What are you...” His eyes widened as he glanced down at the book lying so innocently on the table. Surely it wasn’t... It couldn’t be. But it was. The book was supposed to be in his private collection. How did it get out in the public stacks? A look of horror followed quickly by anger crossed his face. _That was it. The final straw. He was going to kill Xander!_

“Well?”

There was no way he could answer that. It was bad enough Buffy had read the word if she had only turned the page she would have seen the detailed drawings. A shiver ran through him at the thought as he tried desperately to think of some way to change the subject. 

But Buffy was having none of it. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Giles?”

Without looking at her, Giles quickly slammed the book shut, grabbed it off the table and held it tight against his chest. “It... It... was...” He cleared his throat before he tried again. “You weren’t supposed to see... No one was supposed to...” 

Slowly, it dawned on her, the only possible answer it could be as she watched a dark red blush begin to steal across Giles’ face. _It had something to do with sex!_ “Never mind, Giles!” She held up her hands. “I don’t want to know.”

At her words a feeling of relief shot through him making his knees go weak. He nodded his head. They wouldn’t mention this again. “If you’ll excuse me. I have a murder to plan.” Without another word Giles walked into his office leaving Buffy staring after him with a puzzled look on her face.


End file.
